


Shot

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal wounds? What mortal wounds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

"Pants off."

Naruto grinned toothily at her and winked. "Y'know, Sakura-chan, I used to have fantasies about this."

Sakura tried really, really hard not to blush, but Naruto had already slung his pants haphazardly across the room and was lying on the cot mostly naked.

She tried really, _really_ hard not to be impressed by the paradise of golden skin and functional muscles on display.

She failed, both times.

It shouldn't really have surprised her when he gave up on the whole thing three seconds later and had her flat on her back on the cot, but it did. He was terribly fast even while recuperating from no fewer than _six_ mortal wounds.

"Careful! If somebody hears us, Tsunade-shishou will kick me out and never speak to me again."

"It's all right, Sakura-chan, I'll be quiet," he said, gleefully divesting her of as many articles of clothing as he could without taking off the outer uniform itself before slamming her into the mattress with a muffled moan.

Her eyes fluttered back into her head and her legs moved on their own to wrap around his thighs, pulling him closer. Her fingernails left bloody trails down his back... she'd have to heal those later... oh __but__ that _did_ feel wonderful.

"Hurry," she whispered, and he obliged, biting his lips frantically to keep from making noise. A minute or two later, and he bucked and jerked and crushed her into the sheets with a strangled moan that had her name in there somewhere __and fell limp.

She rearranged herself as quickly as possible, then unceremoniously stabbed him with a syringe that would knock him out till morning.

He deserved it, she told herself, but the secret smile didn't leave her face all day.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: aubreywitch  
> Prompt: nurse


End file.
